


I don't want to sleep (sleep with me)

by Symph_5683



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for C2E122, god that episode, no beta we die like purple tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph_5683/pseuds/Symph_5683
Summary: Beau's head is full of images from her dreams, Yasha's gonna be there if they come back
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 80





	I don't want to sleep (sleep with me)

**Author's Note:**

> As if I couldn't relate to Beau enough already, they really gave her nightmare issues too

The cobalt soul taught Beau many things: how to punch someone in the perfect spot to stun them, how to research  properly , how to scan her surroundings and find exactly what she’s looking for, but they didn’t prepare her for everything .  They especially didn’t prepare her for what to do when you and your pseudo brother wake up with eyes tattooed on your bodies from reading a cursed book . That was a new one. 

Her whole world was spinning out of control; her franticness had worn away. All that remained was fear. She sits, shaking as the rest of her friends start waking up.  She cant take her eyes off of Caleb’s arm, unable to move her gaze to her own hand, their matching red eyes burned into their skin . 

Welcome bounces around in her mind over and over again. 

Welcome

Welcome

Welcome

“Beau,” someone says her name, she can’t tell who. It’s background noise compared to the screams that echo in her head. There had been so many. They weren’t loud on their own but they combined in a cacophony of sound.

“Beau,” the voice calls again, trying to rouse her from her thoughts. It’s louder this time, but her thoughts drown it out.

How did this happen?

Are we one of them now?

What does this mean for fighting the Tombtakers?

The city?

“Beau,” the voice is gentler this time, it draws her thoughts away for  just a moment. She registers a light touch on her cheek. She blinks once, twice, shakes her head, makes her vision come back. Yasha kneels down in front of her, stroking her face with a touch so light it feels foreign. “Hey,” Yasha speaks with a voice almost gentler than her touch when Beau finally meets her eyes.

“Hi,” Beau’s response comes after a moment, her voice quiet.

“What do you want to do with the uh-” she pauses, “situation at hand.”

Beau looks around the room at her friends; they watch her  expectantly . This issue is  hers  after all.  If she had the choice, she’d go back to bed and sleep until none of this mattered, but there’s a hit of apprehension in the back of her mind- a sinking thought that peaceful sleep wouldn’t come . “It’s the middle of the night, we can reassess in the morning,” she decides on at last, “I’ll take watch.”

Caleb interjects, “Beauregard,” he’s the only one allowed to call her that, “you need to get rest.” He’s right.  Restless sleep and a watch would make her even more exhausted tomorrow, but sleeping scares her .

“I’ll take watch,” Yasha looks in Beau’s eyes, understanding in her eyes. 

“Are you sure? I can stay up,” Jester looked to Yasha, to Beau, and back to Yasha. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Yasha’s hand finds Beau’s, she squeezes  lightly on the smaller woman’s hand. It’s a surprising but welcome touch to Beau, who’s fighting fading from her mind again.

Beau doesn’t go back to her spot on the bed. While everyone else settles in, Beau  just watches. Watches as Veth moves closer to Caleb. Watches Jester curl up next to Fjord. Watches Yasha retake her spot in front of the door, spreading a blanket over her legs. 

Yasha looks her in her eyes, a silent plea,  come to me .

Beau tries to quiet her mind as she half crawls over to Yasha, trying to not disturb the others.

“Here,” Yasha covers Beau with the other half of her blanket, wraps her arm around her, “is this okay? Oh you’re shaking.”

“It’s-,”  breathe in, breath out,  “its great,”  in, out,  “I’m fine.”

“Beau,” Yasha said her name like Beau would fall apart at the seams.

She can’t respond, she knows Yasha knows she’s not okay, but knowing and admitting are two different things. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t.” 

“No, I have to be,” she stares at her hand in her lap, “I fucked up and now I have to deal with the consequences.”

“You don’t have to deal with them alone,” Yasha cups Beau’s face and turns it to face her.

Yasha’s touch is so light Beau sinks into Yasha’s hand. She looks up to meet Yasha’s eyes and she starts tearing up. “I’m scared,” her whisper comes out as a sob, “what if we can’t stop him now? What if I turn evil like Lucian?”

“Shhh,” Yasha starts to rub her thumb over Beau’s lips, “it’s gonna be okay.”

“What if it isn’t?”

“Then we’ll figure it out from there like we always do,” she wipes away a tear from Beau’s eyes, “We- I won’t give up on you, I promise.”

Beau leans her head against Yasha’s, tries to steady her breathing. Yasha pulls away after a few moments, kisses her on the forehead, “you need to try going to sleep.” Showing affection to each other was new but neither said anything. They needed it tonight, conversations could wait.

“I don’t want to,” her shoulders tighten, “what if the dreams come back?”

“Sleep next to me, I’ll be here if anything happens.”

Beau almost smiles, “My guardian angel.”

“You could call me that,” Yasha’s heart skips a beat,  there she is .

“Lay down, try to get some rest,” Yasha starts running her hands through Beau’s hair, as she sleeps with her head in her lap. She starts singing under her breath in celestial. A lullaby from within that sounds like home.  Yasha doesn’t realize Beau can understand her words, Beau savors it until she drifts off, a  hopefully dreamless night taking hold . 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
